Conventional microphone stands which are vertically adjustable typically utilize a collar which is threadably secured to the upper portion of one of the telescoping sections. In order to adjust the height of such stands it is necessary to use both hands to loosen the collar, raise or lower the upper section, and then secure the collar again by rotating it relative to the stand until it is tightened.
There are several disadvantages associated with such conventional apparatus. Since two hands are required to adjust the height, a person must bend over at least somewhat in order to accomplish this. However, as a result it is difficult to determine the proper vertical adjustment relative to the normal standing height of the person doing the adjusting. Consequently, it is sometimes necessary to adjust the height of the stand a number of times to obtain the desired height.
Furthermore, when the microphone (or other device secured to the top of the apparatus) is rotated relative to the stand, the threaded collar may be turned loose to an extent that the upper portion of the stand may slip downwardly. Then it is necessary to re-set the stand to the desired height and again tighten the collar.
Other disadvantages associated with conventional microphone stands and the like concern the bases on which such stands are supported. For example, one common style of a base previously used is a solid, heavy metal base (usually made of cast iron). Such bases are bulky and cumbersome. Consequently, they are not easy to carry or transport. Another common style of a base which has been used is a steel tripod whose legs fold or collapse downwardly. The tripod is releasably secured to the stand (for example, with a wing nut which may be loosened, thereby allowing the folded tripod base to slide upwardly along the stand). Thus, the tripod base is a separate unit which must be securely fastened to the stand in order to support the stand in a stable manner.
Another type of telescoping microphone stand which has been available utilizes a tilting disk at the bottom of the vertically adjustable section of the stand. The tilting disk is designed to prevent the adjustable section from being pulled downwardly by gravity but it does not restrict upward movement of such section. A movable knob at the upper end of the stand is designed to tilt and release the disk to allow downward movement of the adjustable section. Thus, such stand does not involve a positive lock of the vertically adjustable section to the stationary section.